In Love and War
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek Morgan and Nick Wells have lot things in common, both were on the bomb squad together, college and the police accademy together as well, but there is one main thing that they both love Penelope Garcia
1. Old Friends and New

**In Love and War  
Chapter 1  
Old Friends and New**

**AN: This is little different than my usual stories. I don't own anything though. Thanks Kathy for the help on expanding my idea and just so you all know I'm using David Boreanaz that plays in Bones and that played in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel as Morgan's friend Nick. This starts between season two and three, but it won't be keeping with the show. Gideon has already left the BAU. Rossi will be in this eventually, and since I love Haley and Hotch together she doesn't leave, they work things out.**

Morgan and Garcia had gone to Chicago for the week since the team was under review to see if the BAU was worth saving. They hadn't wanted to be there, and it was the week of his birthday so Penelope had suggested they spend the time with his family for change instead of their other family, which was the team. Hotch and Haley was working through problems in their marriage, Gideon had left them not saying much anything besides a letter to Reid. JJ and Reid were spending the week together watching TiVo games of the Redskins from the past season when they couldn't see them, since they'd been working, and Emily had decided to go see her mom.

They'd decided to get together before the two weeks were up, which was how long they had off all together. None of them really wanted to think about the out come of not being with the BAU any more, one the reasons that Garcia had practically shoved Derek out the door when he asked if she wanted to go home with him.

The two them had spent the last two days having fun and last night some his friends from college had thrown a party, which had been crazy, few guys from the bomb squad had also been there celebrating with them too. His mom and sisters had given him a less wild party on his actual birthday, the afternoon they'd gotten to Chicago on Monday.

"What we doing tonight another wild time with your friends from here?" Garcia asked him. They'd been sitting in his old bedroom for the last hour going through old pictures of him on his previous birthdays.

"No, I thought we'd meet up with Nick, he couldn't make in last night since he was working," Morgan said.

"Long as he doesn't think having fun means screaming in my ear every ten minutes I'll be fine," she said with smile.

"Nick's not as crazy as Jessie is, I told you he's not big on partying, and he'd never try and grab your ass like that, I promise," Morgan said trying not to laugh, but seeing Jess get slapped because he'd grabbed Garcia's ass had been too funny.

"What happened to defending me?" She asked.

"I was going to, but baby girl, you slapped him yourself, and I did warn him to keep his hands off you," Morgan said, "However soon as you said we were just friends, it was fair game for him."

"So I should just say we're dating and have hot sex every night?" Pen asked with laugh not seeing the look on Derek's face when she did. He would love to be with her, she was the only one he wanted and he'd brought her home hoping maybe something could happen.

"Come on, we gotta go meet him, and it's hour drive from here to his place, he said give him hour, and by the time we get there it will be hour," Morgan said standing up before grabbing their bags. They were staying at Nick's house for the next three days since they hadn't had time to see each other in over year. Before they left they were coming back to his mom's but just in case Morgan was taking their stuff since it had what they needed.

"Remind me again why you talked me into staying with your friend and not staying here?" Garcia asked him.

"Because, baby girl, you are not staying here by your self, and you came to spend time with me, I promise you'll love Nick, he's not party animal, but he's lot fun, my mom pretty much adopted him the first time she met him," Morgan said.

"Okay, if you mom hasn't threatened him then I'm good, hot stuff," Pen said.

Hour later they were pulling up to Nick's place, which was just outside of Chicago. It was nice place which he'd fixed up and it was right on the lake, which was another reason he'd invited them there. It was prefect place to cut loose had, and have some fun and forget about work for while.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said he had great place out here," Garcia said looking around.

"That's why I decided to drive up here, can't get here less you got a truck," Morgan said turning off the engine and taking out his cell turning it to off and putting it in the glove department, "No signal, no phone either, it's perfect get away, and sorry baby girl, no internet either," he added looking at her with smile.

"Well I could always make you dress up and entertain me," She teased.

"Nope, but your ass is going into that lake," Derek said.

"The hell I am," Penelope said.

"Oh trust me baby girl, you are going in that lake and I'll throw you in, I know you can swim cause we've been before, when I drug you to the beach with me last summer, we had fun," He said.

"You Derek Morgan are not getting me in that lake," she repeated.

"Yes you are," Derek said before picking her up fireman style making her scream out.

"Put me down," she squealed.

"Hey Nick, you think I should throw her in the lake now or later?" Derek asked seeing his friend coming out the door.

"She's your girl be my guest," Nick Wells said with smile.

"He said I could, so it's two against one, baby girl, you're getting wet," Morgan said.

"Don't you dare," Pen yelled out trying to get down.

"Well maybe you could introduce me to her before you toss her into the water," Nick replied.

Morgan sat her on her feet again, "Sorry, Nick, this is Penelope, Pen this is Nick," he said.

"Hi, you can call me Garcia or Pen, if you like," Garcia said.

"Garcia it is then, so how'd you meet Morgan, somebody set you two up?" Nick asked.

"Ha, he wishes, I'm his best friend," Pen said.

"Oh so you're the one he's always calling baby girl," Nick asked.

"Yes, and only I can call her that," Morgan said.

"Fair enough, you two want to put your stuff inside before I get the grill going?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll grab the bags," Morgan said.

They were sitting around on the back of Nick's deck few hours later. Few beers in all three them, and Nick was already telling stories about their college days and while they were both on the bomb squad. Derek was sitting in one the loungers and he'd pulled Garcia into his lap hour before.

"There was this one time, that our captain, was in his office and couple the guys decided to try and scare the shit out of him," Nick said, "Morgan had just gotten back from the eighteen months of undercover work, and he was in James' office, our captain at the time, he didn't know about the prank wars we'd all been playing for the last month," Nick said with laugh, "Jessica decided to get him too, she put this balloon outside the office and that thing went off when she touched it with the magnet full of nails, this nut came out that chair so fast, I was about to die laughing," he said laughing.

"I still haven't gotten you back for that yet, it was his idea to do it, Jess was just the one who did it," Morgan said, "They thought it was funny hell even James was about to die laughing," he said with smile.

"Seems like you two had lot fun together," Pen said.

"Yeah we did, but FBI over there left to join the BAU, and apparently that's were all the good women are," Nick said with smile looking at Penelope. He'd asked Morgan earlier if they were together, he'd said no and soon as Nick had heard that word, he'd decided maybe he'd ask her out if she wasn't with Derek.

Derek knew soon as he said no it was the wrong word, Nick was wonderful friend, hell he was his guy best friend, but when it came to women he was the opposite, if he asked Pen out he knew it wasn't going to be just for sex, it would be because he actually liked her, and she'd go for him, because he was that good looking, but Morgan wanted her. He loved his best friend, just hadn't told her what he really meant by those three words.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go to bed," Garcia said.

"Want company?" Morgan asked her.

"No, you two catch up, I'll keep the bed warm for you handsome," She teased, but she knew he'd end up in her room later, it was always the same when they went away together, it was always something there, but he didn't act and she didn't want to screw their friendship up so she just took what he gave her, cuddling up together, hugs here and there and the flirting they did.

"One these nights I'm going to believe you, baby girl," Morgan said back with smile as she got up going to the house.

"Thought you two weren't together, if you share a bed, then the only thing missing is you doing her," Nick said.

"I had share bed with your ass once, and we're friends," Derek said.

"That's different we both go for women, your best friend is one those women," Nick replied.

"The day she stops flirting and crawls in that bed for real not just as a friend, then you'll now," Morgan said.

"Fine, but till then she fair game, since apparently Desiree is off limits," Nick asked him.

"She turned your ass down cold, I didn't even have to say no," Morgan said laughing, "And no she's not fair game, there is no game," he said.

"Look, it's obvious you love her more than a friend, you been holding her for the last hour over there and she looked right at home," Nick said, "I mean if you two are seriously not together then you know I'm going to ask her out, somebody like her is once in lifetime."

"What you asking for my permission or something?" Derek asked, if it was anybody else he wouldn't asked twice, but it was his baby girl.

"Fine, I'll back off, but hey, she asks me out I'm not saying no," Nick said before calling it a night too, "See you in the morning,"

"You know Nick is great guy, and you're right, he's not like those other crazy friends of yours, he's wonderful, hell he could be your brother," Penelope said.

"What?" Morgan asked, they were talking the next morning still in bed.

"I'm just saying, he's hot, not hot like you, but pretty damn close," Pen said snuggling into his side.

"So if he asked you out you'd say yes?" Derek asked.

"I wouldn't think twice, hot stuff, I'd say yes in heart beat, only one other guy I know that damn good looking, and he's not my best friend," she replied not seeing the hurt look that went through Derek's eyes, but he wouldn't let her know, he'd just have to figure a way to get her to see that he did love her, not just as a friend either.

"Sure he is, that's why Desiree turned him down cold," he said with laugh.

"Ha, he's the kind of guy that Des would run from, that's why she turned him down, she's all for the bad boys, just like her big brother used to be," Pen teased.

"Oh I'm still bad," Morgan said with smile

"Yeah sure you are, you don't leave the toilet seat up, you take your boots off at the door, you still ask me before you let Clooney onto the bed when you two stay over, which reminds me, why did you let him stay with JJ?" she asked.

"Because he hates long trips and we were driving, not flying other wise I would brought him, last time I drove home, he got car sick, and JJ wanted some company besides Reid," he said.

"You mean she wanted a reason to get up when things got really tense between the two them and she could say she had to get him something," Pen said.

"I did not say that, you did," Morgan said.

"We gotta get up eventually and seeing as how I can't cook you gotta get me some kind of food," she replied.

"You the one that is still laying here, I'm just enjoying the view," he said.

"Funny, I'm up, does Nick cook?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asked.

"Another reason to say yes," Pen said.

"You'd choice him over me, woman?" Morgan asked her before he started tickling her.

"I never said that," She squealed before tickling him right back.

"I give," Garcia said five minutes later when she was trapped and couldn't get to him any more.

"That's what I thought, baby girl." He replied before getting up, "Come on let's see what he's making,"

Nick was standing in the kitchen in only pair of jeans and his boots when they came down. "I was wondering if you two were ever coming down, I been up since seven went for run and everything," he said.

"What I'm taking it easy," Derek said, "You had our job you would too,"

"Whatever you say, catching those bad guys is one thing, disarming their bombs is another, any time you want to join me again, just say the word," Nick said.

"Any time you want to join the real boys club, just let me know," Morgan said back.

"Would I get your best friend, because if so sign me up," Nick teased, but he did want Penelope.

"Ah, I feel special you two fighting over me, but I told you, we're just best friends," she said, but she was hoping there was more, however, he'd never tried anything and she'd tried again.

Nick smiled at that, he couldn't help but tease her right back, not expecting the answer he got afterwards. "Then go out with me," he said.

"Okay," she said with smile.

"What?" Both Nick and Morgan said.

**TBC**

**AN: I promise this will be Morgan and Garcia, you just gotta hang on. **


	2. Six Months Later

**In Love and War  
Chapter 2  
Six Months Later**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything, hope you came back promise it will be M/G before it ends. **

"Hey, hot stuff," Garcia said with smile, "You coming over for movie night?" She asked.

"I thought you were going to see Nick this weekend?" He asked, it still was fresh even after six months, she'd choose him, and it wasn't like he was the safe choice far from it, if anything Nick had the job that was more dangerous, he defused bombs for a living, his dad died doing that job, sure bullet could leave you paralyzed for life, but bomb took you there was no life time, you were just gone.

"He's working, and we always do movie night, even if I go see him or he comes down here, nothing has changed, handsome," Pen said.

'Sure it hasn't,' Morgan thought to himself, everything had changed, his heart was still shattered in a million pieces and not one of those women he'd tried to take home had ever gotten even close to his bed or his pants, no he had backed out just left. "Yeah, movie night, I'll bring the food you pick the movie," he said.

Garcia smiled but she didn't miss the pain in his smile, she still didn't understand what was wrong. He hadn't said anything when she accepted Nick's offer to go out with him. The rest the weekend he'd put up a shield and it still was there, she still was like she'd been before she'd started dating Nick and they were still flirting like always, but the parts were he teased about taking her to bed were gone, he hadn't even tried to fight for her, but she didn't know what he felt.

"Okay, I'll bring Bodyguard, that gets you going all the time," Pen said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Derek asked knowing that meant she'd want to cuddle on the couch, and that was fine with him, he got to hold her for the night, but he'd be thinking about that all weekend long.

"Nope, now go be good Agent and finish that paper work so we can get out of here at five for once," She said with smile.

It was six that night and after hour of debating on what to eat they'd finally agreed on pizza. "You are dead," Garcia said looking over at the movie, he'd switched and they were watching something else.

"I said I wasn't watching the movie, and women, you know I always win these debates," Morgan said with laugh, "Now sit your ass down and get comfortable, I'm pretty sure that this is your second favorite movie, or has that changed since last weekend, when you begged me for three hours to watch this?" he asked.

"I want bodyguard," she pouted, but sat down getting comfortable, which meant laying back against his chest.

"That's what I thought, baby girl," Derek said.

It was later that night and Pen was fast asleep, Morgan hadn't moved, he didn't want to wake her up. He loved nights like this, when he got to hold her and for while she was still his baby girl, not his friends. He'd shared a place with Nick, he'd shared his family too after Nick's dad died and he'd come home with him on weekends or that house that Nick had now, but he couldn't share Penelope with him, and thinking that he got what he'd wanted for so long made seeing together hurt even more. He'd promised to back off, but no he had to tease her about it and she'd said yes, why, he'd never got a yes.

After another hour he'd carried her to the bedroom laying her down and once she was covered up he went to the couch. He refused to sleep there with her if he couldn't have her, not in her bed, every time she stayed over she'd end up in his bed, never failed, and there he could pretend, but not here and not when he knew that Nick was surprising her, he'd called him earlier told him that he got a job offer with the FBI and he was taking it so he could be closer to Pen. He didn't want to do the long distance thing any more he wanted to be with her, and they both knew that Garcia wasn't going to move.

Penelope woke up the next morning, she'd expected Morgan to be beside her, but he wasn't, and she knew where he was on her couch. He was driving her crazy like this, she wanted to have her best friend back and that meant cuddling at night when they were together, Nick didn't care, he knew she still needed her best friend, and that was Derek.

"Get your ass up," Penelope said startling Morgan awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My best friend abandoned me and hasn't told me why," she said with her arms crossed.

"I haven't abandoned you, I'm laying right here, I was sleeping, baby girl," Derek said.

"No, you have not been my best friend in six months, not since I said yes to Nick, not get your handsome ass off my couch and into that bed or I will call my boyfriend and tell him to kick your ass for me," she said with pout.

"Well you can call him and tell him to kick my ass, because…"

"You finish that then I will take your handcuffs and use them on you, and you will not like what I do to you, hot stuff, now move it," Pen said.

Morgan gave up, he didn't feel like fighting with her and it was six in the morning, way to early to be out the bed or to have somebody yelling at him. "You haven't won," he said before turning to face the wall, but she slid in the bed turning him to her.

"Yes I have, because he said if you're mean to me, then I get first dips on what I can do to punish you, handsome, and the you get lecture on how you forgotten how to be good best friend," Pen said going back to sleep.

Nick walked into the apartment at nine finding them still asleep and he laughed, he knew that Morgan didn't feel right in her bed since they were together, but Penelope wanted him to cuddle up, and for the life him he couldn't see how he wasn't ticked off or pissed that his girlfriend wanted to cuddle up with another man, then again it just wasn't another man, it was her best friend.

He knew he still had no real chance with Pen, he loved her, but she didn't love him back, not the way he wanted her to, but he still took that job here, he had to see if this would work. It couldn't be the worse idea he'd ever had, no that was the stealing his friends, woman. He hadn't meant to, but she'd said yes, and to actually say no to her wouldn't have been an option.

However it was just a matter of time before she saw what he saw, what everybody but Morgan saw even, that she was in love with Derek not him. Nick knew he should feel hurt, but he'd gotten to have a part of her for the last six months, and he wouldn't trade the heart break that was coming eventually for the last six months.

"Hey, you made breakfast," Pen said rolling over.

"How am I making breakfast, your stove doesn't work, remember I unhooked it so you wouldn't cook on it again," Morgan said before he smelled the aroma coming through the bedroom.

"About that, Nick hooked it back up, or rather he fixed it so that he could use it and that I couldn't," Garcia said, "Which means, he must be here," she said with yawn.

Morgan stiffened, it was the one thing he wanted to avoid, "Why didn't you tell me he had a key?" he asked.

"Because I just gave it to him month ago, I'm going to shower, tell him I'll be out there in few," she said getting up.

"You are getting your ass spanked woman," Morgan said before going into the other room finding his friend of the last ten or twelve years there like he hadn't just been in his girlfriends bed.

"Hey, thanks for keeping her company," Nick said, "You want eggs, I can't remember if you still eat them, or if it was what Pen said made you sick," he said like it was normal, and he was the best friend and they were together not the other way around.

"Her trying to cook them for me, was what made me sick, and as long as they are not sunny side up we are good," Morgan said, "Why are you doing this, you should be pissed, or jealous or telling me to stay away from her, anything but this," he said.

"She's your best friend, you're hers, if you were woman, I'd be asking if I could join in," Nick joked, "but we're friends too, and before she came along, we were best friends if I remember right, hell I stole couple your girls you had those one nightstands with, I made the last few months though," he replied.

"This is different and you know that," Derek said.

"Yeah, you're in love with your best friend, but you are too damn scared to admit it, and so is she, so you both settled, you let me have her because you're to afraid of messing up the one good thing you have, and she's trying to make me into you, because she loves you, but she doesn't want to pick you because then she has to admit that what she is feeling is real, and risk having her heart broken by the only man she's ever going to love," Nick said, "You think you're missing out you're wrong, she loves you, but I'm too dumb to see that or give her up because I love her too,"

Penelope was standing in the bedroom she'd came back out the bathroom to get some clothes and she over heard the both them. The only problem she had was she did love Nick, sure he didn't think so most the time, but she did. That was the on thing that kept her with Nick still, even though her heart wanted Morgan, she loved Nick, he was wonderful, and second hottest Law enforcement officer she knew.

She couldn't choice, she loved them so much, and she didn't want to hurt either of them, but she knew she'd hurt Derek when she went with Nick, but it was for reasons she couldn't explain. It had nothing to do with being safe; hell they both had the worst jobs besides being in the middle the ocean or on an oil rig, few other things that would top that list, but Nick Wells being safe, hell no.

It was twenty minutes before Penelope came out the bathroom, she'd stayed in there hoping that somehow she could find away to stop her heart from loving both of the men in her life that meant so much to her, one her best friend, the other his friend, and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Garcia," Nick said with smile before he kissed her.

"Hey, where's Derek at?" She asked realizing he wasn't around.

"JJ called him something about having problem with the TiVo and couldn't fix it back," Nick lied hoping she'd buy it.

"Sure, and that fight you two had over me was about JJ's TiVo too?" She asked, "I'm not deaf and those walls aren't made of steal," Pen replied, "Don't you know I love you?" she asked, "Sure my heart wants him too, but I am with you Nick, not because you are safe, but because I'm scared of being heart broken, but I love you, more than I thought I could love somebody that wasn't a friend," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, babe, but we both know one day you're going to feel trapped and want him," Nick protested.

"I don't want to think about the future, I want to live in the now, when I got you to hold me, and have you in my bed," She replied before kissing him.

"Now I feel like an ass," Nick said.

"Good, because you are going to call your friend and apologize for blowing up at him, or should I be getting another referee to help me?" She asked.

"But after I give you something," Nick said.

"It better be good, or I promise you I'll be sleeping at Morgan's tonight, I will not have you two fighting," Garcia said.

"I sorta quit my job." He stated.

"What the hell for?" she asked moving back.

"I wanted to be closer to you, Pen, going back and forth isn't going to work, sure you think JJ can pull it off, but I am not Will and you aren't her I need you in my bed all the time, and if you really do want to continue being together then I gotta be near you," He professed.

"I thought we both agreed that if we wanted to do this we wouldn't give up what we have, that meant our jobs, and I have tried to keep things the best I could, but it's hard," She said.

"I know that's why I took the job with the FBI, their bomb area is lacking or should I say the only bomb expert they have is Morgan, and he can't be in two places at once," Nick replied.

"You already accepted didn't you?" She asked.

"Yep, I start Monday, and I thought we could maybe get a place?" he asked.

"What, wow, okay if I hear one more word about place together or there is a flipping ring you are going to get hurt, one thing at a time," Garcia said.

"No ring, not yet, but maybe later, but a house isn't bad, the two of us," he suggested.

"Excuse me, um, first you, mister are getting a lecture, second where did Morgan really go?" she asked him.

"Home, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"You can't just drop a bomb like telling me later down the road you want to marry me and not expect me to freak out, I need my best friend for stuff like this and you ran him out the door, I'll be back tonight," she said.

"Penelope stop," Nick said, "What did I do wrong?"

"You just asked me to marry you," She said before she left.

"No I didn't," he said but she was already gone out the door, "Crap," he thought before taking out his phone, "I know you're pissed at me, but please tell me you're home?"

"What the hell did you do?" Morgan asked.

"I sorta accidently proposed to her, but I didn't I just said later down the road after we got a place together, and I suggested we get a house," he said.

"Dear god, you trying to make her run for the hills, never put the words house and marriage in the same sentence with, Pen, she will freak out," Morgan said laughing, he couldn't help it.

"Can you help please, I so just screwed up, and she over heard us," Nick said.

"You think, asshole,"

"Dickhead," Nick said back, "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I'm sorry I took her from you, but I can't give her up, Derek, I can't," he said.

"I hear one thing you do wrong, your ass is mine, Wells," Derek said, he wasn't giving her up, and he wasn't letting Nick have her, but he'd wait, because he knew that Nick had been right, Pen loved him and if that was true she'd come back.

"Whatever Morgan," Nick said back.

"Just saying you said it three years ago when you tried to go out with my sister, All is fair in love and war."

"You wouldn't dare still her would you?" Nick asked but before he could get an answer Derek hung up, "I've lost my mind, I'm in love with my friend's best friend and the only woman he wants, yep, I'm going to lose her, but at least it's to him," Nick told himself.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay hope you enjoyed chapter two, want to know how this little triangle goes and who wins her heart in the end, come back for chapter three. Up tomorrow sometime.**


	3. I Love You Too

**In Love and War  
Chapter 3  
I love you too**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything.**

'Why was it so hard to say yes to a house, it was just that a house right,' Penelope thought, but she knew it was more, if Nick wanted house together he'd want more and sure he hadn't given her a ring, but he'd said he wanted to marry her down the road. She was about to freak out as it was since he'd said house, and the words together in the same sentence.

She needed her best friend, but at the same time how could she tell him that his friend wanted her to move in with him in a house, she was torn, however Garcia was standing on Derek's front porch deciding weather to knock or just use her key, because she had one, he had one to her place too.

"Are you going to stand there forever, baby girl?" Derek asked coming up behind her. He'd gone for a run when Nick had called him, he knew it would take her at least half hour to get here, and he needed to clear his head, because he'd wanted to just tell her to forget Nick and chose him, but she needed advice, and that required the other side that wasn't madly in love with her. The side that could tell her what to do like he used to.

"I don't know, I just, I need to talk or I need advice," she said rambling because the idea of marriage and house was still at the top of the list of things that would get her running for the hills and she didn't want to do that. "Tell me what to do," she finally said.

"How about we go inside first instead of having this conversation out here?" Morgan asked reaching for the door to unlock it.

"No, because if I go in there then I'll get comfortable and I'll forget that I really have problem," Pen started, but Derek wasn't going to listen to it so he guided her through the door as she continued to go on.

"Hey, motor mouth, would you stop talking for like two seconds," He asked tossing his shirt on the floor, the run had gotten him hot and right now that was the last thing he needed. He waited till she stopped talking before he started again, "Thank you, now why is house and marriage bad?" he asked even though he wanted to ask completely different question, like was she going to say yes.

"It's not bad, but you know me, I don't like being tied down, but then again it would be wonderful to come home after work and have somebody to call my husband, but not now, it's too soon," Garcia said, "I love my apartment, it is perfect, and there are too many memories there," she said sitting down on the arm of the couch, she didn't want to get comfortable, because right now looking at Derek all sweaty and without a shirt on since he'd taken off the moment they got inside and now it was a distraction.

"Yeah, like the first time we had movie night and you blew up the microwave trying to make popcorn," Morgan said with smile, "I found out never to ask you to cook for me, even though you tried few times," he laughed getting her to smile.

"Exactly, and when JJ, Haley, and you all came over to paint my apartment purple, we had huge paint fight and we were all purple by the end the day," She said with smile, "Those are the memories there, and I don't want to give them up, that apartment is my home, but it's too small for Nick and he wants a home, you know marriage, probably kids too, oh god, I didn't think about kids, I mean sure I want them, but does he want them?" she asked rambling again getting up and walking around.

Morgan knew this was a bad idea, trying to give her advice on weather to say yes to Nick. She didn't even know he wanted her, why didn't he say something before, now he was screwed either way, sure in time things would be okay between him and Nick, and he knew that if he said he really did love his baby girl Nick would back off, but how could he take the one person away that Nick loved, nevertheless he'd take her from him. Nick had known he wanted her, but he teased her and she said yes without thinking about it, and he wanted his Princess.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to stand there and stare at me like I've gone mad?" Garcia asked when she noticed that Morgan was watching her.

"Sorry, and yeah, Nick would want kids, probably about three or four," Derek said.

"See, we don't know each other as well as I thought, he didn't even tell me that, and then he springs marriage and house on me," Pen said.

"You've only been together for six months, it takes longer than that to know if you're right for each other," Morgan said.

"So I should wait, tell him I can't marry him right now, but in the future maybe when we have more time together?" She asked moving closer to him.

"NO," Morgan said not meaning to yell it out, but he couldn't let her say yes, he'd never get her back.

"What you mean no, so I should just say yes now to the possibility of getting married?" Garcia asked.

"No," he said again he couldn't help it his mind was screaming and his heart was breaking as it was he couldn't lose her.

"What, Derek you're not making sense here, it can't be no to both," she said really confused know.

"Yes, you can choose me," he just went for it, he had nothing to lose right, besides his best friend, and he'd already lost part of her.

Penelope wasn't sure what to say, she was stunned, first Nick asks her to get a house and to marry him, now her best friend was telling her to choose him instead of his friend. "Why?" She finally asked, "Why now, you had six months to tell me that and three years before I ever met Nick, now when I'm with him and happy," she said, "I love him, Morgan, the only guy I have found besides you that I love, and he loves me back, hell he offered house, marriage and kids since you said he loves them, so why now?" she asked.

The words weren't coming out, it was like his mind had shut off soon as he said choose me, and Morgan knew he had to say something and the first words that came to him after the first ones were, "Because I love you too, baby girl."

Okay she thought stunned was a word to start with, but now she was frozen, had he just said those three words or rather five that she'd wanted to hear for so long, but she knew the answer, he had, but how could she choose between two wonderful guys that both loved her. She couldn't she thought, "I need to go," she said.

"No, I need an answer here," Derek said stopping her, "Or at least something."

"Okay, you need something, why the hell do the two guys I love keep making me answer hard questions, first Nick with the marriage in the future proposal now you, telling me to choose you or him, you know I can't do that," Penelope said the tears were starting to fall because she knew either way she was going to shatter Nick or Derek's heart for good and she didn't know if she could live with that.

"We both love you that's why, give me something here, Angel, anything," Morgan asked.

"I love you both so much, I can't possible choose who's heart I break, why would you ask me to, you know he loves me, six months, handsome and…" She couldn't finish the sentence she couldn't get it out from the tears. All she wanted now was to curl up with her best friend and cry, but she couldn't because he'd been the one that just asked her this to do this.

"I'm being honest here, and I wanted you back then, but you said yes to him before I could ask you out, I had it planned out, why you think I took you home with me, sure you pushed me out the door, but I wanted you back then, I've always wanted you, baby girl, it's been a year since I've had anybody, six months of them has been spent hoping you'd see that I love you too," Morgan said letting his own tears out.

"Oh so now when I'm pretty much spoken for you tell me this?" She asked, "And if it's true then why did he ask my out?" She yelled.

"Because he loves you too, he promised to back off then you started joking and he joked back and you said yes when he asked you out, that's why, he wasn't going to just say no," Derek said back, "All's fair in love and war, and we both love you," he said.

"Now I'm a trophy?" she asked.

"No, it's not like that and you know it,"

"Then what is it like, Morgan, cause I don't get it, six months ago Nick asked me out and I said yes, I never heard a word from you, Derek, nothing, I would have told Nick sorry I love your friend more, but you never spoke up, you didn't say word one about how you felt, all you said was if you're happy," Penelope said.

"Well you didn't ask, and you were happy, first time I'd seen you that happy in long time, sure you were happy when we hung out, but…"

"But what?" She asked.

Instead of answering he did the one thing he'd wanted to do for so long, he kissed her. Words couldn't help him now, but maybe if he could show her how he really felt.

Penelope didn't want to respond, she just wanted to be back when she didn't have to choose between two friends, but her heart and lips were betraying her. Now so were her arms because they wrapped around his neck letting him kiss her back. "Derek," she moaned trying hard to pull away, but he was holding her and the couch was behind her she had nowhere to go.

His brain had turned off and his heart was doing the thinking now because he heard her say his name and that's all he wanted to hear. Morgan kissed her begging entrance to the cavern of her mouth, he needed more.

"I can't," she said, but she didn't pull away, and when she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped into her mouth she lost all thought that was telling her to say no and she let him pin her body against him and the couch and kiss her until they need air. Pen could feel his erection against her stomach, and she knew he wasn't trying to play with her, he did love her, and she didn't know what to do.

Derek was kissing her neck nipping at her throat, he loved her and he wanted to show her just how much, but she wasn't his yet, she was still with Nick, the closest thing he had to brother and he was his friend, but his heart wasn't going to let his brain tell him to stop, only if she said stop would he and she hadn't, she'd said can't but not stop.

"Derek, oh god," she was turned on and he was grinding against her, she had to stop this, before it went to far, but all she could do was hold him to her and let him continue kissing her and pinning her against him. He was nothing like Nick, Nick was carrying, most the time they were together, he made love to her and he made sure she was satisfied, and it had never been like this but she knew that Morgan wouldn't hurt her, he'd rather die than do that, but right now he was trying to make her see, and she did see. She knew that in the end she'd have to choose, and break one the guys she loves' heart. "Morgan, please," she said, but she couldn't stop wanting him.

"Please what?" he asked kissing her lips again letting his hand go under her shirt, he wanted to touch her, he needed more.

Pen tried not to let the moan out, but it came out her mouth and she held to him not wanting him to stop. She knew if she let it go any farther they'd all get hurt, but her brain didn't want her to think about the consequences of letting him continue. And those two words just slipped out, "Don't stop,"

Morgan didn't think twice he lifted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck. He didn't stop kissing her as he walked towards the bedroom, he needed her and he couldn't stop, she'd said not to after all.

Penelope knew she was making a mistake, if she went through with this, then she'd be betraying Nick, and he'd never given her any reason to do this, he loved her, and he was perfect, he was Morgan expect without the risk of having her heart shattered, but neither of them was the safe choice, and she didn't want them to ruin their friendship, but how could she say no, when she'd just begged Derek not to stop.

There was no going back, and she couldn't seem to get her brain or heart to care, because all she saw was her best friend holding her and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her right now and as much as she'd wanted to say yes to Nick before her head and heart told her to run and talk to Morgan, because she had to talk to him, after all he was her best friend. Why did things have to be so complicated and why did she have to love them both so much.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I know so cruel to leave it there, but you gotta wait to see if she finally starts thinking with her brain and says no or not, or does she let Morgan continue towards the bedroom. Thanks for the reviews more to come later. **


	4. Derek or Nick

**In Love and War  
Chapter 4  
Derek or Nick**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. Who's it going to be? **

"Hey, Nick, I'm sorry I haven't called you, I just need some more time, I'll be back tonight," Garcia said into the phone before closing it, she was in the bathroom, she'd locked herself in there an hour ago and she had been trying to stop crying long enough to let Nick know she was okay. She'd left him that morning and now things were screwed up.

"Open up the door, baby girl," Morgan said, "I need to talk to you," he said.

Pen got up going to the door, she could say no to him, that's why she was in the spot she was in, she hadn't said no, and they'd had sex, but now she felt guilty and she'd tried to making things okay, but it wasn't working her brain hadn't shut off since she'd came in there. She was debating to open the door or not, but in the end she opened it.

"I'm sorry," he said, he hated when she cried and he was the reason she was crying now.

"You can't be sorry, if you're sorry then I slept with you and broke Nick's heart for nothing, don't you dare be sorry," Garcia said

"I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry I made you cry, I hate it when you do," Derek said wiping the tears away.

"Don't, I not again, I can't till I talk to Nick, I have to make this right," Pen said.

"Guess you're leaving," he asked.

"Derek, we had sex, you told me you loved me, but there is the matter of Nick you know, your other best friend, the guy that's like a brother to you," Garcia said, "He thinks of you as his brother, and…"

"I know that okay, we'll be alright, we're not girls, we will be okay, and if he knows you're happy he'll back off," Morgan said.

"How do you know that? Did you make a deal, one gets tired of me the then other can have me?" she asked.

"No, I already went through this, and I told you I've always wanted you, I just thought you were happy," he said.

"I was happy, and he wanted to marry me, then you decided you wanted me after six months," she had to stop or they'd be right back where they were, "I need to go, and clear my head for once," she said moving past him.

"Don't go, I promise I'll be have," Derek said.

"You don't know how to behave, handsome, and neither do I with you distracting me, because right now all I want to do is get back in that bed with you, but I can't I gotta talk to Nick, and I need to think before I do that," she said, "Maybe in couple days."

"Let me talk to him,, baby girl,"

"No, I am the one that couldn't resist you, I'm the one that didn't say no when you kissed me, I should be the one that breaks his heart, and you are going to stay here, I don't need a fight between he two of you," Garcia said looking around for her clothes.

"There's two people in this, and I am the one that told you to choose," Morgan said.

Before she could reply the door bell rang, "Who the hell?" She asked.

"It's Nick," Derek said looking at the camera in his room of the front door.

"What, why is he here?" She asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't call him, I'll go find out though," Morgan said grabbing his shirt before going to the front door.

Nick needed to talk to Penelope, and he had to tell Morgan he'd changed his mind, he didn't want to lose Pen. "Hey, I would used my key, but sorta forgot where it's at," Nick said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you wanna beer?" Derek asked, sure not the best way to start the conversation knowing you had to tell the closest person to a brother you had since college that you'd slept with his girl, but it would work for now.

"No, look can we talk out on the deck, I don't want to have this conversation around, Garcia," Nick asked.

"Sure, I'll be back," Morgan said before going to the bedroom, "Hey, we're going outside, look I know you want to tell him, but I'll do it."

""Derek,"

"I did this, I could kept my mouth shut, but I told you, because I love you, and I'm not going to take it back, just stay inside, I promise we want kill each other, baby girl, my guns in the safe, and he's not armed either," He teased kissing her forehead.

Nick was looking over the back deck of the house when Morgan came out there. "I forgot what the view is like here," Nick said looking at the woods and trees that were surrounding the place.

"Eighteen plus years in Chicago, why you think I moved half hour away from work, it's peaceful and quiet," Morgan said.

"We've been friends for over twelve years, college, academy, beat cops, bomb squad together, first year I went under with you, I never figured out who blew my cover though, but I was happy to get out, go back to normal job," Nick said, "I never dreamed of moving here working for the FBI, I didn't think I could get girl like Pen either, but I didn't, not really." Nick said.

"You hated being undercover, you were driving me nuts, your cover never got blown, but they were starting to talk, I called James, told him I thought you were found out, I couldn't let you get your ass killed, one of us had to look after my mom and sisters," Derek said.

"I should have known it was you, I never thanked you for that, but I am glad I got the hell out," Nick said, "You're mom wouldn't let me be alone the rest time you were under, she wasn't fooling me though, she missed you, I protected them for you, still do, I still keep an eye on Des, well I did till I moved here, don't worry, I never got near her, Rodney didn't either," he replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Morgan asked him.

"I know we said it was fair in love and war, but it's not fair, you can't hide the hurt in your eyes every time I'm holding her, every time I'm kissing her, I see it, I can't keep doing this to you, I love her, but I'm not going to tear our friendship apart," Nick said, "And by the looks of things you already slept with her," he said.

"How…"

"One thing about not having hair, Derek, you got bruises all over your neck, she bit the hell out you," Nick said with slight smile, "You told me once that I could be with Desiree, but she shot me down, I lied, I never asked her, I didn't want to screw this friendship up, you're the closest thing I got to family, my dad died when I was in high school, my mom died trying to bring me into this world." he said.

"Why are you just back out, I don't get it, I slept with her," Morgan said, "You should want to punch me or something."

"I never thought she'd say yes, I was just joking, but when she said yes, I couldn't turn her down, even if I already knew that she loved you, and in the end it would be you, that got her whole heart, you're her best friend, Derek, and I'm yours, I took her from you, and for that I'm sorry," Nick said.

"Do you mean that, you don't hate him?" Penelope asked, "And you don't hate me?" she added, she'd been standing inside the house eavesdropping.

"I could never hate you, Garcia, and no I don't hate him either, I feel like punching him, but that'll pass," Nick said with smile, he couldn't lie it hurt like hell, but at least it was Morgan that was winning her heart and not some loser.

"Hey, you wanna take a swing be my guest," Morgan said trying to hide the fact he was the happiest he'd been in while.

"I'm still sorry, Nick," Pen said.

"I know, but I guess it's my own fault, I knew you were his, but I just had to fall for you too," Nick said before giving her a hug, "Take care of him,"

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked.

"No, I took this job either way this worked out, but right now I think you two need some time, I talked to Rossi, he's letting me stay with him for couple days till I get set up,"

"Rent or buy, cause I know this really great guy who's got a house willing to sell for cheap, especially to his friend," Morgan said.

"I'll take it, but still come by later, but you two need to work this out, without me in the way," Nick said, "But Derek don't forget, you hurt her, I'll hurt that face of yours," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Morgan said.

"I know he backed out, handsome, but I still feel wrong," Penelope said.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," Derek said.

"I need my best friend right now, can you turn off the side your brain that just wants to take me back to your bed and make love to me?" she asked.

Morgan pretend to turn off the right side of his brain before he said something else, "Okay, Best friend is back, what can I do for you, baby girl?" he asked.

"Tell me that I didn't hurt him more than he's letting on?" she asked.

"I've known Nick for long time, he's going to be okay, and in couple weeks we can all hang out, but he's right, it's too soon, he backed out gracefully, but if he'd wanted to he could punched the shit out me, trust me, he did it before, course we were both on the sixth or seventh beer and I made out with his girlfriend, but that's completely different," Morgan said, "He knew, I didn't have to tell him, because apparently, Goddess you leave bite marks too," he teased kissing her neck.

"I said best friend, not horny I just won my best friend," Pen said.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but I love you and I told you that, I can't help if I want to show you how much I love you since you are mine now," Derek said wrapping his arms around her.

"Morgan," she said turning around, "I know you love me, but I…" she started but he cut her off kissing her.

"I'm not letting you finish that, if you need time fine, but till then I'm not letting you just go be alone, I made you choose, but I won't let you go and mope alone, you're staying here," Derek said.

"But I need to think, and you're going to distract me, with you being so damn good looking," Pen said.

"I promise I'll be have, and I'll try to be the other me, the best friend me till then, but I can't lose you, princess, and I know you, you'll go and make sure that he's okay, you'll end up telling him you're sorry, and things will go the other way again with him,"

"You don't know that," Garcia said.

"Yeah I do, because I know you, and I know Nick, you go there he want think twice, just like I didn't, because he still loves you Pen, that's why he wouldn't stay," Derek said.

"Okay, but you have to behave, and I'm staying in the guest bedroom," she said.

"Nope sorry, I said I was your best friend till you think, that means, cuddling on the couch and you in my bed," Morgan said, "Don't see what you gotta think about anyway," he replied with smile.

"I've never cheated until now, you kissed me and I couldn't stop, I wanted you and I let you take me to that bedroom, but you kept asking if I wanted to do this, if I wanted to cross that line and all I could think to say was yes, and I got on top of you, I took control and I didn't think about hurting Nick I thought about finally having you," Garcia said, "Nick wanted me, he took me, but I let him, I let him have my heart because I was scared you'd shatter it, and I couldn't go back, he wasn't the safe pick or the easy pick, he was you without the risk of having my heart shattered, can you promise me that you want do that, can you promise me that you'll never go back on what you said in there, you said forever, Derek, you'd love me forever, did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes, you think if I had any intentions of not keeping that promise I would have said it, I've never lied to you, baby girl, why would I start now?" he asked.

"Just don't break my heart, I don't think I could take it," Penelope said before wrapping her arms around him.

Morgan pulled her into a hug, he knew right now she just needed him to be her friend, he had her, but he could wait for that other part, the one that he knew she needed time for, because she was right, he'd never cheated before either, but he'd wanted her and he had to at least tell her he loved her, but she hadn't wanted to listen so he'd showed her, but she'd showed him too.

"I love you, baby girl," Morgan said, "And I'm sorry I waited so long," he added.

**TBC**

**AN: okay she made her choice, not sure where to go next with this, I might just do an epilogue few months later or something. Let me know what you think either way and thanks.**


	5. Epilogue

**In Love and War  
Chapter 5  
Epilogue**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. **

The last six months had gone by, and in those months Morgan and Pen had worked things out and had been together for those six months. Nick had taken the place that Derek offered him and he hadn't left Virginia like he'd thought about at first, even though he had the job, but after week he knew he couldn't leave, besides Morgan's mom and sisters, Morgan and Pen was the closest he had to family, the others had pretty much adopted him as family too. They all got together once a week if they weren't working or out town on case, and most the times it was at either Morgan's place or Nick's.

Today was no different, except they were celebrating for a special reason. The team, which was pretty much a family in themselves, was together first time in while. Things weren't the same, they were better, because Morgan and Penelope were celebrating their engagement. The last case they'd been on Penelope had gone with them, and they'd been on the plane coming back. Morgan hadn't been in their room when she'd gotten up, and Hotch had said he had to take care of something, when she'd gotten on the plane he was waiting for her and asked her to marry him.

"I was wondering where you got off to," Derek said coming up behind Penelope.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she said leaning into his embrace.

"Thought I told you, you don't have to think any more," he teased.

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for daydreaming that she isn't dreaming, she's really engaged to her best friend," Pen said before turning around.

Morgan couldn't help but smile she was right, he still kept thinking he'd wake up and she wouldn't be beside him. "Well next month you're mine for life, princess and I'm never letting you go," he said before he kissed her pulling her against him more.

"Damn bro, swallow her tongue why don't you," Desiree Morgan said with laugh coming into the house.

"Ha, after what the hell you were doing on my back deck last night, I don't want to hear it sis," Morgan said with smile keeping his arm wrapped around Pen, but turning around.

"What can I say, I'm in love, and for once you approve of the guy, and haven't tried to kill him," Des said with smile looking beside her at her boyfriend of three months.

"What can I say, Nick's great guy and at least I don't have to worry about getting another phone that you're in the fucking hospital because you're last boyfriend decided that his girlfriend doesn't count as somebody to not hit," Derek said, he was still pissed off, and if Nick hadn't held him back he would left the guy in bleeding heap.

"Be glad I didn't let your brother tear that guy apart," Nick said back, "Because trust me, he wasn't going to stop till the guy was either dead or coma toast if he started," Nick replied wrapping his arm around Des, he'd fallen in love with her in the last five months and they'd officially been a couple for three months.

"I could done hell of a lot worse," Morgan said.

"Yeah, but Nick stopped you, Derek, and now I got him to take care of me," Des said with smile. The last five months had been rough, but she'd come out of it and now she had the prefect guy, Nick Wells.

"Are you four coming out here or what?" Hotch asked coming inside holding his son Jack who was looking for his uncle Nick.

"Nic," Jack said reaching out for him.

"Hey buddy," Nick said taking him from Hotch letting the little guy rest his head against his chest.

"Ah, you two should really think about kids," Penelope said with smile.

"Hey, watch it woman, I just got used to them together," Derek joked with smile, he wouldn't have picked better guy for his baby sister. He was glad that Nick had been around for Desiree, he'd taken care of her for him when he was away on cases and they'd gotten close. Nick had stopped him from beating the shit out the guy, and he'd wanted to so badly, however Nick had knocked the hell out the guy instead.

Morgan hadn't expected Desiree to show up, but she did one night and she'd had black eye and busted lip with other bruise on her. She'd said it was an accident, but he'd found out the truth. She'd transferred to the university of Virginia to finish up her college degree few months after him and Pen had gotten together. Nick had been the one that answered the door since they'd been having guys night while Garcia, JJ, Emily and Haley went to have fun leaving the boys to themselves. Hotch had stayed home with Jack, but Reid and Rossi had been there as well.

Nick had talked him down from killing the guy when he showed up few days later looking for Desiree. However, Nick didn't stop and think before he punched the guy. Desiree was like Garcia was to Morgan, but he'd never acted on it, not wanting to mess up his friendship with Morgan, but after seeing that Nick loved her Morgan had told him he could ask her out if he wanted to and he wouldn't try and hurt him. Since then they'd been together and they were both happy.

"Funny, bro, but you know me, I want like five them, gotta get started early too," Desiree joked with smile before following Nick out the door.

"Desiree Elizabeth Morgan, take that back," Derek said before he started tickling her.

"Nick," she yelled trying to get away from what she'd used to call the tickle monster when she was five.

"Sorry, baby, I can't help you this time," Nick said, "Come on Pen, let's leave the kids alone," he teased making his way down the steps to the backyard.

"I see how it is," Desiree said back before she tried to get away from her brother, "I give," she finally said few minutes later laughing.

Garcia smiled watching them, it was one the best days in long time, none of them had a care in the world, they had week of and they'd started it with this get together. "Come on you two," she said.

"Oh so you want visit from the tickle monster too," he replied.

"Derek, don't you dare," Pen said before she started down the steps with Derek behind her, when she got to the bottom he grabbed her around the waist pulling her into his arms with smile.

"I dare, baby girl, always," Morgan said, he was happy, he had his Goddess and everybody that he loved was safe.

"Here's to the happy couple," Nick said picking up his beer bottle, "Derek finally stopped letting his head get in the way, and Penelope stopped letting her heart be so guarded," he added.

"We owe it to you Nick, you made us realize we had to stop running," Penelope said turning to face Morgan before she kissed him.

**Two years later**

"Hey, you got like five minutes, big brother?" Nick asked walking into the bedroom that was beside Penelope and Derek's bedroom.

"You help me put this crib together, I got all afternoon," Morgan said.

"Sure, I want to ask you something, and since technically you're not just Des' big brother, you like a dad to her in a way, you helped your mom out raising her and stuff, so I thought I'd ask you if I could marry her?" Nick asked.

Derek had known he was going to ask, they'd been together for the last two years, but they'd wanted to wait till Desiree was done with her first year of medical school before they got engaged or married. "You break my sisters heart, I'll kick your ass, Nick," he said giving him the same speech that Nick had given him the day he'd got married to Penelope, and before that even.

"I promise I got no intentions of that, I plan on doing same thing you're doing with Pen, well except she wants to wait another year for we start adding to this family," he replied.

"Good to know, I got year to get used to being a dad, before I'm an uncle again, but the way Haley and Hotch are going I'm going to be an uncle again before Des is even pregnant," Derek joked.

"That's right, I almost forgot, Reid called me like hour ago said she went into labor," Nick said before taking the instructions that Morgan was holding, "Give me them, you'll have the thing backwards if I let you do this by yourself," he said.

"Hey, I put Sarah's crib together when she had the twins didn't I?" Morgan asked.

"True, but she told me to look it over just to make sure," Nick joked, "After all gotta make sure my niece or nephew doesn't fall in the floor when you bring them home."

"I got another two months, Nick," Penelope said standing in the door way, she was seven months pregnant and between Morgan and Nick she wasn't aloud to do much of anything, but Derek was the worst he barely let her walk by herself.

"You're supposed to be in bed, baby girl," Morgan said.

"Well I'm tired, and even though I love purple I can't take looking at those walls another minute, hot stuff," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck when he walked over to her.

"You begged me to paint our room purple, you even got Des and Nick on your side, I was out voted, and they don't even live here," he said before kissing her. He loved his wife, and he wouldn't have it any other way, the last two years with her had been the best years of his life.

"Don't look at me, she got your sister to with hold sex, I had to agree," Nick said laughing when Derek gave him that look, the one that said, 'I don't want to know about my sister's sex life'

"I didn't tell her to do that, she wanted Nick to get a cat and he wanted a dog, she just used paint my room as an excuse," Penelope said.

"Well they have two dogs and two cats now, I'm sure they are just fine now," Morgan said.

"I love animals, but I'd rather have a dog, but certain brother of mine's wife just had to convince my girlfriend that cats were the best pets to get when you got a dog," Nick teased.

"Derek got me a kitten, and we got Clooney, plus we got Raspberry now too," Penelope said.

"I gave you Ras for your birthday, didn't know what to get you, and I had two more puppies to give away so I gave you Ras and after week of protesting Hotch took Katie off my hands too," Nick said.

"Should have known Haley would convince him to take her," Penelope said, "Haley loved her and so did Jack," she replied.

Desiree was coming in the front door looking for Nick; he'd left her a voice mail saying that he was coming over to her brother's place. "Hey," she said finding Derek in the living room.

"Hey, thought you were hanging out with Emily and Reid?" he asked, Nick and him had finished up the crib few hours ago and Penelope had given Nick the best idea of asking Des to marry him.

"I was, but Nick left me a message, said he really needed to talk to me about something, and that he'd be here," Des said.

Derek was trying to hide his smile, but he wasn't sure if it was working, "Yeah, he's outside on the deck," he said.

"You'd tell me if he was breaking up with me right, because I thought things were going great, but the message," Desiree said.

"I'd kick his ass, but trust me sis, that's not the case," Morgan said, "Come on, I think you really need to see this," he replied taking her hand and leading her to the back door.

"What if she thinks it's too soon?" Nick asked, "I know she wanted to wait till the first year medical school was over, but I can't, I love her, and I want to marry her now," he said to Penelope who was standing out there with him.

"Nick, you'll do fine, and she loves you, trust me, she's telling Morgan all the time that you're wonderful to her, and she's glad she finally got the chance to get the right guy, just like certain big brother found his girl," Pen said.

"Derek told me not to break her heart, but I just kept thinking what if she changes her mind, but she never did," he said, "I never thought I'd find somebody that meant as much as you had, but I did," he added.

"Good to know, because I'm glad you found somebody, I'm still sorry how things ended, I never meant to hurt you back then," Pen said.

"I knew you were his before I asked you out, but he kept saying you were just friends, and I thought you were the one for me so I wasn't going to pass it up, but Des is my queen," Nick said before the door opened up.

"Good luck," Pen said going towards Morgan as Desiree stepped outside.

"Nick?" Des asked him, looking around, the back porch was lit up with candles and Nick was holding her favorite flowers.

"Hey, I know you wanted to wait, but I couldn't help myself, so Desiree Elizabeth Morgan, will you marry me?" Nick asked after handing her the Lilly's.

"Yes, Nick I'll marry you," she said with smile before hugging him once he stood back up.

"Stop spying on them, Derek," Penelope said with smile.

"What, I just gave my baby sister to my second best friend, gotta make sure she's okay," he said, but he knew that Nick loved her.

"I over heard him ask you if he could marry her, he was right, you're more than her brother, you've always been there for her," Pen said.

"I wanted to kick her ass the first time I caught her with that guy when she was sixteen," Morgan said, "Nick and me got place when we started the bomb squad back then, he had huge crush on her, I remember when she had fight with mom, she showed up at the house we'd gotten telling me she was moving in and if I said no she'd disown me and let Nick kick my ass," he said with smile.

"What was the fight over?" Pen asked.

"Mom had one rule that she always enforced, no sex in the house less you're married, or had ring on your hand that said you were getting married," Derek said, "She came home and found Des in bed with some guy, the same guy I'd found her with few weeks earlier."

"Being the wonderful brother you are, you let her stay with you and Nick?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, she was sixteen so Nick didn't even think about doing anything, he wasn't stupid, but they were friends back then, she was eighteen I think when I went undercover, Nick went with me, but first year, he was going nuts, it's one thing not to get to see your family because your job, but because you can't, not wanting them to get hurt, that's another," Morgan said, "He got out, went back to work and kept eye on them for me, till I got back."

"You would done the same thing for him," Penelope said, "And now they are going to get married and you're going to be an uncle again," she replied taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"I'm going to be a dad first though," Morgan replied before shutting the door to their room letting his sister and best friend have their moment alone, he had his own wife to celebrate with.

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and thank you Kathy for the help on expanding my idea, and to LoveforPenandDerek for the idea of who Nick could end up with and to all my other wonderful reviewers that gave me ideas on how to end this story. I loved it and thought this was great way to end it. They both got the woman they loved.**


End file.
